I won't say it
by Laserfire
Summary: Set inbetween TBOL AND TLO. Silena confronts Annabeth before Percy comes back to camp.
1. Chapter 1

Silena Beauregard and Annabeth Chase were not really friends. They had different views, different interests and different priorities. Silena chose looks and Annabeth chose books. So Annabeth was pretty curious as to why Silena wanted to talk. They spoke occasionally but only during capture the flag or if they were ever paired in training but other then that, they were in two different worlds.

Silena had approached her after capture the flag yesterday, and asked if she was free to talk today at around seven in the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth was stunned but agreed. And now it was five to seven. Annabeth took a deep breath and knocked on the newly painted pink door. Silena opened it after about a second and invited her inside. Annabeth had seen the inside of the cabin before so it wasn't too unnerving to see so much pink but it was still a big change to the Athena cabin. A few girls gave her bitchy looks as she passed they're bed's but Silena scolded them and they turned pretty quickly.

They made they're way over to Silena's corner where she motioned for Annabeth to sit on a small stool opposite her.

"Do you want some tea?" Silena asked but Annabeth turned it down.

"Annabeth, you know who my Mother is?" Silena asked and Annabeth answered suspiciously.

"Aphrodite."

"Yes, the goddess of love and beauty. Love, Annabeth."

"Yes?"

Silena gave a little smile.

"Her children recognise love almost straight one of our talents and we make it our business to promote love as much as possible. Do you know where I'm going with this?" she asked but Annabeth shook her head and spoke.

"What? Silena what's going on?"

Silena gave a little sigh and pushed her hair back.

"Annabeth, you know what I'm talking about. I wanted to talk to YOU. About LOVE."

"Silena, I understand what you're saying but what the hell does it have to do with me?"

"It's in the eyes. They either widen or brighten. Sometimes both. I saw you. You said you just got off the phone with him. You looked so happy. You're eyes were like glowing," Silena sighed dreamily, "I know you brainiacs think love isn't as important as knowledge but it can be the most amazing feeling ever. Look at me and Charlie. I can't walk past him without smiling even when I'm angry. I'm in love. And so are you."

Annabeth opened her mouth but then closed it again.

"I.., no, me and Percy are just friends."

Silena smiled triumphantly.

"I never mentioned Percy, you've been thinking about him while I've been speaking."

"No, I thought.., no, listen Silena, I'm not in love, I just turned sixteen for Zeus' sake!"

"I'm only sixteen. Juliet was only fourteen. Gerda was young too. Age doesn't matter. Once you know, well you know."

"Juliet and Gerda were in stories. They weren't real people."

"It doesn't matter. In fact, the author pretty much enforces the thought of young love and makes it even more real!"

Annabeth sat there, silent as the grave.

"Your body-language says it all. You look uneasy, you're fidgeting and I guarantee you that you won't be able to look Percy in the eyes next time you see him. Think about his eyes. His green eyes. Look, you're smiling!"

Annabeth covered the small smile on her face and replaced it by putting her hand on her face.

"Silena. I don't know. For arguement's sake, say it's true. What do I do? Luke, after that I mean, I thought I was in love with Luke but then Percy, I mean. Oh crap, I don't know what I mean!"

Silena gave her a small pat on the shoulder and shooed away the appeoaching Aphrodite girls.

"Annabeth, I know it's hard. But it's up to you. I just needed you to don't have to do anything."

"What about the prophecy? I can't Silena."

"I know. But at least admit it to yourself. You might feel better."

Annabeth stared at Silena. She didn't see how it would help but she knew it was true. She breathed heavily and nodded.

"I think I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I forgot to say that i am not Rick Riordan and never will be! Oh and I'm just going to be taking random bits out of the book, not them all.

She rushed forward towards them. They stared at each other for a second and then turned away.

Chiron told Annabeth to take him to hear his prophecy. It was the first time they'd been together since that day on the hill and they both expected it to be more awkward but instead they mostly spoke about what had happened during their last summer and found it was actually enjoyable though Annabeth wasn't really able to enjoy it because she knew his happiness would only last until he read the last two lines. The stupid prophecy! She didn't want it to be about him. She knew it would be smart to distance herself but couldn't imagine the pain that came out of his voice when he read them. Or how her heart sunk when he said that he couldn't worry about it at the moment.

Percy filled them in on everything that happened on the boat. At the mention of Luke's name she could have sworn he looked at her for a second. Not accusingly but more of a "now do you see what he's like?" look. At the end of the table, Silena was crying and had Clarisse with her arm around her. Annabeth felt extremely guilty. She knew it wasn't her fault but she felt she owed Silena and had no idea what to do about Beckendorf. Beckendorf was a good guy and the part of her that still had some feelings for Luke was crushed and wanted to break every bone in his body.

The meeting went on. Annabeth took in everything they were saying and tried to analyse it as best as she could. Percy and Beckendorf managed to destroy the boat but they would get more monsters and Typhoon would destroy his way to New York.

They made their way back to the cabins and Annabeth didn't sleep a wink. To be honest, she'd rather have disgustingly disturbing dreams then think about Percy dying. Her mother was right. She should have thought about this before. She knew the prophecy. It terrified her and when Percy came she put two plus two together. She thought they might not be as friendly after they're quest but the quest for Grover brought them together again and he ran away from camp to save her and he stayed behind to fight the telekhines while she could get away. She kissed him for that. She wanted to thank him more but there was no time. She couldn't just back away. She knew that now but admitting that she loved him right before he was about to go and get himself killed was just horrible. A tear formed on her cheek.

She'd become sensitive. She knew that but she decided that she'd want to spend most of their time left with him.

They decided to do their chores together. When they reached the Aphrodite cabin, they both braced themselves but it wasn't that bad. Silena was crying but even so, when she looked up and saw Annabeth and Percy together , she allowed a little smile to creep onto her face and she and Annabeth shared a private joke. Annabeth gave them a five out of five and shushed Percy when he whispered that the cabin stank of designer perfume.

The last cabin they reached was her own and she cursed herself for not tidying up.

Afterwards, they went for a walk. She was glad they got to speak alone. She tried mentioning Silena and Beckendorf and how they didn't have a lot of time together but he thought she was talking about her family and went on talking about that. She didn't really mind until he'd mentioned her. Annabeth had nearly allowed herself to forget about her. The stupid red-head. She tried not to get angry but he was making it difficult. She lost it,called him a coward and stormed off.

She ran towards the arena so she take her anger out on some innocent dummies. She stabbed and slashed to her hearts content and it worked like a stress ball. She kept going until she heard a cough behind her. She turned, frustrated that someone interrupted her rhythm and found herself glaring at Clarisse.

"Sup smarty. Woah, poor dummies."

"They had it coming."

"Don't need to explain to me, Princess. I come down here when I'm pissed too. What's your problem?"

"I just want to practise."

"Huh. So it wouldn't have anything to do with Prissy punching a swingball repeatedly and kicking the pole?" she smirked.

"I assume you mean Percy."

"Prissy suits him better, I think."

"He saved your butt. You could be married to a Cyclops and snacking on Grover as we speak if it weren't for him. You could at least show a bit of thanks. And he's saved camp more then once which is more then you have or your dad who I might remind you helped Luke take the most powerful weapon ever frickin' created!"

The words shot out of her mouth before she had time to think about it. It wasn't Clarisse's fault.

"He saved you too, didn't he Princess? In more ways than one. Luke would've only had to click his filthy fingers and you'd have been over there like a shot!"

Blood flowed from her nose as she lay on the floor. Annabeth's hand was still in a fist as she towered over Clarisse.

Clarisse stood up without help and did the last thing Annabeth expected.

"I shouldn't have said that. Uncalled for. Silena told me, by the way, about what you said. Prissy may be a dork sometimes but I guess he can be sound enough. You should tell him. Me and Chris, we're happy. It'll be better to tell him before the fighting starts. I mean, I'm not an expert.."

"On what?" Percy voice hung in the air for a minute before both of the girls turned.

"Who punched you?"

"Ask Einstein." Clarisse smirked and walked away.

"Why'd you punch her?" he asked. His voice didn't sound suspicious though.

"She had it coming." she replied bitterly and snuck past him. Percy sighed and slashed at a disfigured dummy while Annabeth made her way to the Aphrodite cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Wait. Let me check- Nope I'm still not Rick Riordan.

Oh and I sort of changed the middle part.

Breakfast was quiet. No one really ate or spoke apart from the Ares table and everyone else was shooting them dirty looks. Except Annabeth. Clarisse's nose was off shape and when people made a point of saying so, Clarisse would just shout that she'd make their nose off shape in a minute and it usually shut them up. Annabeth, so far, hadn't seen Silena or Percy. Neither of them all morning.

Silena seemed okay to talk yesterday. She liked to take her mind off Charlie. As Annabeth told her, Silena gave little smiles and often muttered words like "aw" or "cute".

Annabeth tried not to make it sound melodramatic but the way Silena was looking, she probably thought it was some tragic love story.

When she finished, Silena knew pretty much exactly what to do even if Annabeth wasn't too happy about it.

"Annabeth, the next time you see him, run up and kiss him! Make it passionate! A moment to last forever! You've kissed him before didn't you? When he saved your life! No wonder my mom was so.., anyway."

"Your mom was so what?"

"Oh it's nothing, so what did he say earlier?"

"Why'd you punch her?.Or Rachel's been having these dreams.

She's just a mortal for Zeus' sake!"

Before they could get any deeper in conversation, Malcolm came in to tell her that lights were going out in her cabin. She thanked Silena and sensed that her brother might like to leave quickly because both Melanie and Jess were eyeing him up and speaking in squeaky voices.

"Hi Malcolm!"

They started walking towards their cabin when Malcolm asked a question.

"Why have you been talking to Silena so much?"

"What. Oh no, I'm... tutoring her."

"You're tutoring her? In what?"

"In.... everything. She's very interested in the history of ..Greece.

"Oh, I thought my little sister was turning into one of the barbies." he gave a little smile . She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and walked on.

Even Juniper didn't know where he was. She'd missed lunch to go looking for her. Juniper was crying in the creek. About Grover.

" He's gone off with some other tree or a shrub or a flower!"

"Juniper, if you think Grover's gone off with another girl, you're nuts."

"He liked nuts too."

Annabeth had to struggle between saying the right thing and straying away from talking about Grover.

In the end, Juniper told her that she'd seen them walking off and talking to a little girl playing with fire.

After a while she got through to Nico.

"Nico!"

"Oh hi are you?"

"Where are you and Percy? Chiron's freaking out!"

"Eh, I don't know where Percy is. Maybe he went home."

"You're a horrendous liar, Nico."

"Eh, let him tell you himself." There was a struggle for the phone so Annabeth decided to shout into the phone.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW, I'LL ..."

"JEEZZ, Annabeth! Deafen me why don't you!"

"Where the hell are you!"

"I'm with Nico."

"I said where!

"Eh, New York. You need to meet me here. Bring everyone. We have to hold Manhattan. We need everyone."

She was furious but found herself asking.

"When."

"As soon as possible. At the Empire State."

"Fine. But could you not have given us a bit of warning?!"

"If I answer that, you're just going to come up with smart reasons both ways why it was a bad idea. I know you."

Despite it all, she found herself smiling.

"When I get hold of you, Percy, You'd better already be dead, for your sake."

She heard him give a laugh.

"I hope so. Knowing you, my death will probably involve a dictionary or a thesaurus. It'll depend on your mood."

"If I'm still in the mood I'm in now, try involving the Library of frickin' Congress!"

"You'd probably care more about damaging the books, though."

"Who said anything about books. I meant the building!"

"How could I know that?"

"Yeah, you are a seaweed brain. I should probably cut you some slack."

"Should. But you won't"

"Damn right."

Well?

What do you think?

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

She jumped out of the van with her knife in her pocket and her laptop bag over her shoulder. Everyone was here. Except Clarisse. Annabeth had lost some of her pride trying to get her to come but it was clearly all in vain.

"Clarisse, come on, our parents are out there! By staying here, you're just giving up. What would your father say?"

She had to bite her tongue not to finish by saying "beside's look at my guns." But Clarisse was a stubborn idiot and it was like her mother said, "There's no point arguing with an idiot, they can't understand the insults." Annabeth had to admit that she didn't take Clarisse's refusal well.

"They insulted Ares! And now, so have you! I'm not speaking to any of you."

"Fabulous! Now we don't have to humour you!" She spat and stormed out the door. Unanimously, people had put them both in charge. Percy was talking to Chiron at the moment, so she took the time to cheer up one of her younger siblings, Olivia. Olivia was a ten year old girl who was crying in the corner. Her other siblings were busy working on trapping tactics so she bent over and whispered encouraging thoughts. She had thought about leaving the little ones at camp but after her argument with Clarisse, she doubted that they'd be under good care. She couldn't make the little ones fight but they could be easily persuaded to set up some traps of her own while she was fighting.

"Wouldn't have thought you were much good with kids. I would have come over earlier but I had to make sure you weren't armed with a dictionary." His voice bore down on her and she tried not to smile. Succeeding, she stood up and glared for a second.

"Where's your second in command?"

"In front of me. Like you said, the best person to keep me from screwing up."

"I meant Nico."

"On a mission for me." "Are you going to tell me where you guys were?" "And risk getting punched in the arm. I think not."

He walked over in front of everyone so she couldn't protest. She went to stand beside him and tried to look confident. Meanwhile Percy was rallying the troops. He may be an idiot but he can certainly make a speech on the spot. Like James Larkin or Gandhi. As he finished, he turned to her.

"What are you thinking?" She didn't want to say "oh I've just been admiring you and comparing you to other famous speakers" so she turned her attention to the real problem.

"What if he doesn't listen? I mean Zeus can be pretty pig-headed, you can't reason with people like that. Especially not you." It turned out that they didn't need to. Zeus wasn't there. But Hermes was. Hermes. The father of her old-love and new-enemy. She stayed behind with Percy to talk to him but almost wished she hadn't.

"Sorry?" "Sorry doesn't cut it! You could have saved him. Only you could've." She heard his words and knew it was true. She was about to admit that no apology could dignify what she did. He had come for her but she refused. Her mind was swimming with solutions but none of them good enough. She didn't know what to say. But Percy did. And as usual, what Percy says nearly gets him killed. But this time it didn't matter.

"It's not her fault. If you'd been a better father..."

Hermes raised his hand and immediately grew taller. Percy didn't shy away. He didn't even cower. Her hand flew to her head but it fell as Hermes shrunk. She thought it might be because he saw sense and didn't believe in killing Half-Bloods. But her mind was caught off guard by his later remark.

"You bear the curse of Achilles. I must spare you."

She knew what that meant. Every Half-Blood knew what that meant. She was waiting for Hermes to say " Oh sorry, I thought I was speaking to Peter Johnson, Oops" but he didn't. Instead he left and she didn't think it was to give Zeus their message. She gave Percy her best "tell me the truth" stare and waited.

"What?" His voice was accusing and she had a right mind to shout to entire building down but instead she took a deep breath and spoke quietly.

"Did you bathe in the river Styx?" "Don't change the subject." "Percy!" "Maybe a little."

She could have screamed at him for being so stupid, reckless and just plain ignorant but her mind was elsewhere. At the voice of someone's voice shouting. They rushed over and looked out at the silent city. New York was never silent. People had fallen where they stood, even in front of cars. The entire city was silent.

"But it's the city that never sleeps?" Travis said, bewitched by the sight.

"Well it's doing a pretty good impression now!" Annabeth snapped and in a moment of madness, slipped her hand into Percy's.


	5. Chapter 5

She admitted she was scared. To herself. No one else needed to hear out loud what she was sure everyone else was thinking. Everyone besides Percy. She stared at him. His face had hardened as he stared at his old foe.

"You okay?" She asked. She couldn't hide the nerves in her voice.

"Of that over-grown rabbit?" He gave a little chuckle and turned his head towards Lee. He gave him an order that Annabeth didn't hear. She was too focused on the approaching army. It was huge. Laestrygonians, drakons, every type of creatures that strayed into mortal nightmares.

She thought about her family. She had said goodbye but it didn't seem enough. She wondered if the sleeping spell had gone as far as San Francisco. Perhaps. It was likely. They'd want to cut them off from the other world. Make them feel helpless. Basically, they were trapping them into a corner where they couldn't escape. The thought of it was scary but a very clever and well known tactic.

They stood together. Confident. Well she was until he whispered in her ear.

"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of tradition right?"

They both turned bright red. Instead of giving in, she drew her knife and gave a little smile to herself and replied.

"Come back alive, Seaweed Brain and we'll see."

His words rang in her mind as she stabbed out and slashed. They fought for a while, side by side. The adrenaline feeling lasted a while and served her well. She looked around. They were doing okay. Percy was taking a lot of the army by surprise as their claws and weapons didn't seem to faze him.

He got to the Minotaur quickly enough, as he bashed through everything that came into sight.

The Minotaur was dressed in powerful looking armour. Apparently, last time he had been in nothing but his undies and it was a big change. She still fought her own foes but she couldn't help sneaking glances at him. It was pretty amazing. Their spears bounced off as though he was made of rubber.

As they came to the back, they both saw him. On a horse. His sneer was recognisable anywhere. The scar that ran down his cheek. But it was the eyes that shocked the hairs at the back of her neck. Gold. Pure gold. His eyes didn't even look at her. His eyes were focused on Percy in a stare she didn't like. She glanced at Percy. His eyes were fixated on Kronos in the same stare. Hate was detectable in their eyes.

"Percy Jackson." The voice sounded weird coming from Luke's body. She hadn't heard him speak like that.

Ethan rushed in at that moment along with other monsters. They got themselves back into the same rhythm. She was getting on fine. Nothing she couldn't handle. Until she felt the pull. She saw Ethan's sword inches away from Percy's back. In an instant she fell in front of him and his sword entered her arm. All the time she could hear her words come back to her "I think I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Percy Jackson." She could hear Percy shout "Nobody touches her!" and she heard very faintly Kronos' reply "Surrender or the girl dies." 'Let me die' she thought 'It'll just get him angrier and more determined to kill you.' It was true, if she died now, Percy wouldn't stop until they joined her. He wasn't cold-blooded but he was the most loyal friend she had. It was his fatal flaw, loyalty.

She heard him whistle, which she thought she might have imagined, but within seconds, Blackjack circled overhead. Ethan was on the ground, touching his head. If she had any strength, she'd have reached over and stabbed him. But there was no time. Blackjack grabbed her armour and took her with him in the air.

"Don't worry, , you're gonna be alright. The Boss'll pound 'em for you, pound 'em good. I'd pound 'em too but I'm too important right now."

Annabeth slipped in and out of consciousness.

During the five minutes in the air, she could make out the little armies that looked like toy soldiers from her perspective. But one thing in her mind was not blurred. If she was uncertain of anything in her earlier statement that she had confided in Silena, she wasn't now. Percy had risked his life for her as she had. She knew as they landed and Lee Fletcher shouted "Crap, Kerry, help me with Annabeth!" She loved him. She loved Percy Jackson no matter how corny it sounded.

Good? Bad? I love reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not Rick Riordan. I changed Percy's and Annabeth's conversation a little bit.

She lay, half-asleep on the small couch in the middle of the room. Lee and his sister Kerry had been tending to everyone and they'd taken great care of her. The healing gel on her arm worked like a charm. It wasn't a pretty sight. Her arm was edged with a green poison and blood was streaked down her arm and right leg. It was funny, a cut in the arm shouldn't have caused her that much pain but somehow with the poison mixed together it felt like her arm was on fire.

She had managed to get a little bit of sleep, but most of it was filled with blurred nightmares of what was happening outside. Most of it she hoped wasn't happening. Kerry had woken her as Percy stormed into the door. He knelt on the floor beside her.

"The tip of the sword was poisoned. Pretty dumb huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

He leant in closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"My Achilles heel. If you hadn't pushed me away, I'd have died."

She considered this. In her head, she thought about how stupid it was to jump in front of someone immortal but at the time it didn't feel stupid. It felt right.

"I didn't know. I just had a thought that Percy was in trouble. Your heel?" She asked. He nodded and turned. Then he led her finger towards the one spot that anchored him to mortal life. As her finger pressed against it, it felt tingly. He wasn't sure if it was his heel or just the fact that Annabeth was touching him.

Annabeth swallowed and looked straight at him.

"Look, about what Hermes said..."

"No, Annabeth, you don't have to...."

"No, I want to tell you. Luke came to me before, before, yeah. And he wanted me to run away with him. I said no, straight off. He got mad and told me all that stuff about being the god's pawns. He said Kronos was going to use him as a stepping stone. In those exact words. I should have done something.."

"You couldn't have done anything.."

"I had my knife. I could've.."

"You know that wouldn't have been right."

She gave a small sigh and a little nod. Right then Silena came rushing over to them and started damping Annabeth's forehead with a cloth.

"This is all my fault."

"Silena, how is this your fault?" Annabeth said kindly.

"I've never been a good fighter like you or Percy."

"Hey, anyone who can make friends with Clarisse has got to be doing something right."

Silena's face lit up.

"That's it! I can convince Clarisse to fight!"

Annabeth interrupted.

"Sorry but I may have ruined your chances. I wasn't exactly courteous when I spoke to her."

"Clarisse can be persuaded. I'll make sure of it."

Silena gave them both a hug and rushed out the door. Before they could say anything else, someone came rushing in to announce that Grover was here. Percy stared at her for a minute. He didn't want to leave but she gave him a reassuring smile and whispered barely audible.

"Say hi to Grover for me."

She slept like a dream after that. She woke up now and then but found herself not minding because she felt infinitely better. She was even able to walk around. At about nine-ish, Lee returned, gave her more ambrosia and a little bit of nectar and ordered her back to bed. She agreed but only because she wanted to be in fighting shape.

She woke at about six in the morning. Early for her. She tried a practise run of wielding her knife in the walls of the lobby and found that it was quite do-able if she held it only in her other hand. She felt stronger and a lot better. As she walked back up, she heard a lot of people up and about . A few people greeted her and smiled that she could fight again but Malcolm fussed over her for a while. She reassured her brother and went off to find Percy, who she hadn't seen walking around. She found him sleeping on something that didn't look to comfortable. He looked peaceful; he didn't scowl as he slept. She was tempted to let him sleep there just for a little while, let him escape his prophecy for a few more minutes when Travis came running up.

"Oh, Annabeth, you've found him. We need to call a meeting. Percy has to be there."

Annabeth promised she'd wake him and tell him about it. She tried shaking him gently but he was dead to the world so she started literally hitting him awake. His eyes barely opened as his head moved forward. She forgot to move her shield and Percy's head collided with it.

"Crap! Oh, Annabeth, you're better?"

"Yep, the nectar and ambrosia fixed me up."

She sensed he was about to protest so she shushed him and dragged him out of bed.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen if you don't feel like fighting, you could..."

"Ugghh! Percy, I'm fine. See?" She demonstrated walking and he pretended to be amazed.

"Come on! There's a meeting now. Their leader has to be there."

"Oh yeah? And when's he showing up?"

"Shut up, Seaweed brain."

"Yes, dear."

Whatcha think?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not Rick Riordan. Oh and thank you for all the nice reviews! You guys!

The noise from the helicopter was deafening compared to the eerie silence. The two of them rushed out to see who it was. Percy's face lit with alarm.

"It's Rachel."

"What is _she_ doing here?" Annabeth's distaste was clearly detectable and she made the word 'she' sound like a disease.

"What the?" Percy said as the helicopter veered forward and then suddenly back.

"The mortal pilot has fallen asleep." Chiron exclaimed as Percy called for Blackjack. The two jumped on and rode.

"Di immortals." Annabeth cursed as Blackjack plunged towards it. Percy's eyes were clearly focused on the door of it whilst Annabeth's was more worried about the wings spinning below them. Before Percy could object, Annabeth leapt off and reached for the base of the door.

"Annabeth!" He shouted as she struggled. He was about to order Guido to fly below so that she could jump back on, when Rachel, screaming her head off, pull her in the door.

"Guido, fly beside them!"

"You're the boss, boss."

He did that and they hovered near to it.

"Move!" Annabeth shouted from inside. Rachel did and Annabeth pushed past her and grabbed the controls. Rachel spoke timidly.

"Do you..."

"Shush! I need to think!" Annabeth's voice was commanding and Rachel shushed. Annabeth took a deep breath and made a small test forward. It went forward. Side to side went too. With another deep breath she managed to shout to Rachel "Hold on!" and managed to plunge the machine downward. They both gave a little scream. Annabeth could see Percy flying on Guido still beside them. As he landed, they plunged again and this time, Annabeth took control of the entire machine. She calmed herself down. Her mother had practically invented this and if she couldn't fly it, she didn't know who could. She made a final plunge and suddenly pulled upward. It landed quite softly though it made a loud screeching sound. They both caught their breath for a minute and the two girls gave a little smile to each other.

"Oh, thank you, Anna...beth! That was amaz...ing!" Rachel's voice seemed genuine enough and Annabeth gave a courteous nod but didn't reply. She thought about giving Rachel another chance until Percy ripped the door of the helicopter open.

"Rachel, Annabeth! How the...?"

He didn't finish because Annabeth had already pushed her way passed him and practically kissed the ground. He helped her up and gave a little smile.

"That was, that was, brilliant! How did you learn that?"

She gave a little shrug and returned his smile until he turned his attention to Rachel. Annabeth didn't have a problem with Percy having other friends. What kind of control-freak would? But she saw the Rachel sometimes looked at him. It was almost the same way she looked at him. Lovingly, but at the same time not giving too much away.

"Percy. I have to talk to you." Rachel's voice sounded urgent. Annabeth cut in.

"Excuse me, I have some _**friends**_ to attend to" and she rushed off. Percy got annoyed and was slightly ticked off that Annabeth always acted like that when Rachel was around. Annabeth was an amazing friend and Rachel never got to see the true her. He didn't think it was the right time to get pissed off at something like that at the moment though.

"Percy. I have a message."

He turned his head back to her and away from Annabeth's running figure.

"Yeah?" He wondered what could be so important that she'd fly straight into a sleeping city.

She took a deep breath.

"Percy, you're not the hero."

This was a big blow. All he could manage was another "What?". Rachel repeated it and Percy allowed it to sink in. The last few days, he'd been preparing himself for some sort of hero's death. He imagined Annabeth's and Grover's lives afterwards and found it sad not to think he'd be a part of them. And now suddenly, he wasn't the hero of the prophecy. The Great Prophecy. Five years he'd known about it. He'd prepare himself for the worst. He knew Chiron and the other gods thought it was him. He thought it was him. He remembered Annabeth's face falling when he'd read the last two lines. She'd told him it could have a double meaning but it bluntly said that the hero wasn't going to die. She'd be happy to hear it wasn't him but then both their minds would wonder who it was if it wasn't Percy.

He introduced Rachel to Chiron and wandered off to find Annabeth and tell her. If anyone could decipher it, she could. Before he could find her, Chiron galloped over and told him he had to sleep. He protested but Chiron was stubborn and Percy found himself falling asleep quickly. His dreams were weird. Nico. Nico in the underworld with his father. He was trying to persuade Hades like Percy had asked and it seemed to be working. That was his favourite dream of the night. His next one was infinitely more terrible. He saw Kronos. It was like Annabeth said. A stepping stone. Then they came to his Achilles heel. If Percy were awake, he'd be holding his breath. Ethan seemed to be nervous too.

He denied knowing where his Achilles heel was.

He woke with a start.

"Drakon!" Someone shouted from outside. Percy rushed out, his sword in hand. But suddenly Rachel was beside him and Annabeth on the other side. She had her knife drawn and looked extremely pissed off today. Rachel whispered.

"It must be killed by a child of Ares".

He wanted to ask how she knew this when Annabeth shouted.

"We need to keep it busy."

"Be careful." He replied.

They both rushed on and Annabeth ran to the back. Percy went to the front. He swung Riptide as the Drakon swung it's head down. Annabeth made a vital mistake of stabbing as it's head swung back. Percy pushed them both out of the way.

"I told you to be careful!"

"Yeah, well. Duck!"

They sprung to their feet and made to their spots again. They began their slashing attempt again but were both caught off guard by the high-pitched shout.

"FOR ARES!!"

"Clarisse?!" Annabeth voice sounded extremely surprised.

"Ares to me!" Clarisse's voice was different. The Ares cabin took over as Percy and Annabeth slashed from the side. But Clarisse made a mistake. She side-stepped as it brought its head back and swept her off her feet. Before anything could be done, it brought its head down and bit.

There was a deafening scream. One that did not belong to Clarisse. It belonged to the beautiful girl, lying on the ground dying. Percy and Annabeth rushed over to see the dying face of one of their friends.

Silena.

Silena. The girl that had confirmed Annabeth's feelings for Percy. The girl that had risked her life flying outside the battlefield for help. The girl who had impersonated the daughter of Ares in an attempt to defeat a Drakon. Annabeth choked back tears and knelt down towards her as Percy walked towards Chiron.

"Silena." Annabeth's voice was filled with sorrow.

"Don't cry, Annabeth, please. I can see Charlie," her voice sounded distant for a moment, "please, Annabeth, promise me you'll tell him?" She barely managed to say that much.

"Yes, Silena, yes. I promise."

Silena reached her hand up towards Clarisse who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Annabeth stood out of the way and stared at the limp body of the beast that had taken her life.

Percy stood next to her. Annabeth placed her head on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her forehead. Annabeth remembered her last words.

The daughter of Aphrodite's last act was an act of love.


	8. Chapter 8

Nope, I'm not Rick Riordan sadly. I changed the dialogue between Annabeth and Luke/Kronos at the end. Hope it doesn't piss anyone off. And i don't know I guess I sort of like Luke in this chapter so i made him sort of and I made this a really long chapter so bear with me!!

"No! You! To think that I..."

Annabeth went ballistic. Chiron lay under the giant pile of rocks. And Kronos stood there as if he was exactly enjoying it. She drew her knife and lunged. Kronos side-stepped, but seemed quite interested in her attack.

"Such a pity. So much spirit. I can see why Luke wanted to spare you."

At the mention of Luke's name, her fury overcame her mind and she threw herself towards him. Percy pulled her back. She nearly hit him.

"Percy! This is my fight too!" Her voice was venomous. He'd never seen her this angry before, even around Rachel. She was practically growling.

"No, Annabeth. I have to fight him." Her mind returned at the prospect of Percy fighting Luke. She knew up against Kronos, she couldn't defeat him. She was amazing with her knife but Kronos was invincible. Even for a brainiac, that was too tough. Percy could though. He now held the curse of Achilles. 'Lose a love to a fate worse than death.' She'd thought that meant Luke but it hadn't. It was clear before her now that it was about Percy. He stood a chance against Kronos. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

At that moment, all Hades broke loose. Demigod's attacked monsters and vice versa. Kronos managed to push his way into the lobby with Ethan. She held her knife in front of her and she and Percy launched at them. But instead of fighting, they ran.

"Nakumura!" He ordered and the two of them went rushing up. Thalia and Grover joined Percy and Annabeth in the lobby and the four of them went sprinting after them.

"Cowards! They destroyed a shrine to Artemis. They will pay." Thalia growled as she led the way up. They reached the stairs in horror. It was crumbling before their eyes.

"Jump!" Grover shouted as he demonstrated.

"Gods, I hate heights!" Thalia shrieked as she followed him across. Annabeth stood forward to go next. The floor where her foot landed fell and she lurched over the edge.

"Annabeth!" Percy's shout echoed across the entire bridge as he grabbed her hand. She shouted in pain and tried to pull herself up with his help but she fell deeper. He reached down for her with strength she didn't know he had. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her the rest of the way up. They caught their breath for a minute, still holding themselves. They broke away quickly as Thalia shouted to them.

"Finish that later! Come on."

They made the leap and the four of them sprinted towards the throne room. There was a groan behind Annabeth as a statue fell. Thalia pushed her out of the way and Hera fell on top of her.

"All those fucking battles and I get taken down by a statue?!"

The three of them attempted to move it but Thalia ordered them to continue. They reached the throne room quickly. Kronos had begun his life time aim.

"Destroy it! It must fall!"

He noticed them for the first time and snarled.

"Nakumura! Kill Jackson and you will be rewarded beyond your feeble mortal dreams." He spoke naturally as though it was everyday that you ordered someone's death.

"Ethan, he's lying to you. Don't listen to him!" Percy commanded. The three of them still stood at the front of the room.

"Ethan." Percy warned.

"My mother," Ethan muttered as though he was arguing with himself. "There is no throne to Nemesis."

"That's right Nakumura." Kronos encouraged as though Ethan was a little kid.

"Ethan." Percy warned again.

"If they only had thrones." He muttered and changed course. Not for Percy. He lunged at Kronos.

"Treason!" Kronos snarled. He and Ethan clashed swords. After a few seconds, it was clear who was better. Kronos bashed him again and Ethan fell. Percy brought his sword to Kronos' head. It clanged off but it surprised him and it gave Percy a chance to try to disarm him. Annabeth joined in with her knife whilst Grover played a quick riff on his reed pipes. He caught Percy's sword in mid-air and forcefully shoved Annabeth into her mother's throne where she whacked her head. Grover played his way over to her as Percy shouted her name. He smashed into Kronos as Annabeth stood up.

"Wait! Luke, stop! He won't hurt me." She said the last comment to Percy. She stood forward. Kronos' eyes flashed blue.

"No." Percy said stepping in front of her. Kronos' gold eyes returned.

"He won't." Annabeth sounded sure not just presumptuous. Annabeth looked at him.

"Luke, please. Stop." She pleaded. Percy had never known Annabeth to plead. She reached for Percy's sword and pushed it down, showing Luke that they meant no harm.

"You won't. You're holding him back even now."

"Annabeth."Luke's voice was raspy but unmistakably Luke's. He collapsed to the ground at their feet. The three of them knelt beside him, Grover and Percy behind Annabeth.

"Luke." Her voice sounded victorious.

He reached his hand out to her and she took it in her own which made Percy frown and sent his stomach churning. Annabeth glanced behind her for a second, sensing his discomfort. Luke spoke again.

"I'm sorry. He'll be back any minute now."

"You won't let him. I know you'll try."

"You always saw the good side of everyone. I was an idiot, a backstabber. Annabeth, I need the knife."

Annabeth nodded and motioned to Percy.

"Percy, we can trust him." Her voice sounded certain so Percy handed her back her knife and the two boys came in closer to see him clearer. She thrust it into Luke's grasp.

"Be strong." She spoke kindly and took a step back. Luke held the knife in his hand and cleared the armour from under his arm. He took a deep breath and plunged Annabeth's knife into his skin. He moaned in agony and pulled it out. He looked at her, mournfully and held up his hand. She lent her own against his which made Percy frown again. Grover saw his facial expression and gave a knowing nod. Luke managed to speak again, quietly hoping that only Annabeth would hear.

"Did you love me?"

There was a silence. Percy turned his head to the ground, waiting for her answer and hoped that her answer was the same as his own.

"Luke," Annabeth turned and stared at Percy and he felt compelled to look back. Her stare to Percy was awkward and it matched his own. He thought she was about to answer with the words he dreaded to hear from her mouth to anyone besides himself until her other hand came to his and lay on top. He looked up again and she smiled and turned back to Luke.

"I thought I did. You and Thalia, you... and I. You were the only people who cared about me for that time in my life," Annabeth's hand squeezed Percy, basically telling him that that time was over now and she knew that they weren't the only people who cared about her.

"I was younger. Unsure. You are a brother to me. I love you like one. But..."

Both Luke and Annabeth turned to Percy, whose hand held hers in full view. Instead of shouting or anything drastic, Luke stared at the two of them together and smiled.

"You always got you're hero in the end," he turned to Grover, "Grover, you're the bravest satyr I ever knew. And Percy," he motioned for Percy to come closer. Annabeth moved to the side and allowed him to move.

Percy knelt closer, so Luke could whisper.

"Take care of her."

Annabeth laughed.

"I think you'll find it'll most likely be the other way around."

Luke gave another weak smile but still looked at Percy.

"You defeated him."

Luke lurched forward and back quickly. He gave a long cough and stared at them again.

"Try for rebirth. Isle of Blest."

"You always pushed yourself too hard."

Luke gave one more smile but then his body went limp.

Annabeth brushed his hair back and sniffed.

Then she turned and gave Percy a look. Grover sniffed too and spoke.

"I'll go help Thalia."

* * *

The gods returned shortly after that. Half-Bloods lined up at the door and waited to be called. Thalia received her gift first. More promised hunters for the hunt. Grover fainted when Mr.D announced his. The new lord of the Wild. Then Athena called forth her daughter. Annabeth tried to look confident and stood forward.

"My daughter, for your intelligence in this battle, I have no doubt that anyone is a more worthy choice for our new architect. You, my daughter, shall design and build us a new Olympus. You are an architect are you not? No one will question our choice."

At the end of her mother's speech, despite her excitement, found herself thinking, "translation = if anyone questions it, I'll blast them".

Her hand flew to her mouth. Her mother gave her a little smile. She stood back and stared at Percy.

"I'll have to make plans. Statues..."

"Percy Jackson"

Percy glanced at her for a second and then looked up. Demigods and even minor gods cleared the path for him so it looked like a real path. He walked forward and knelt before them.

"Percy Jackson. For your courage and heart, we all agree that your gift is suitable. We are going to bestow upon you the greatest gift we can bestow."

Annabeth stared up, alarmed. She knew what it was. She looked towards her mother. Athena wouldn't take her daughter's gaze, which confirmed her fear.

"Immortality."

Her hand flew to her face again. That word in any other context would be a blessing. In this context it was more like a curse. She looked up and saw Percy look at her. She looked down and tried to hide her sadness. She loved him but it was Percy's choice. She didn't want to make it for him. But that day, it was his word that shocked her and everyone the most.

"No."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan.**

**I hope no one minds but I changed the last part but they still have their underwater kiss. This is the last chapter but I will be doing more stories!**

"No."

His voice was certain. The silence in the room was frightening. Almost in unison, every demigod in the room turned to Annabeth with intrigued stares. For the first time in her life, Annabeth Chase was lost for words.

"No? You are refusing our generous gift?!" Zeus bellowed which made everyone jump. Except Percy. He stayed where he knelt but spoke calmly.

"No, I'm really grateful and all but I like my mortal life. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year. But I would like a gift though. Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus lost his fury and sounded bored.

"If it is within our power."

Annabeth stared in surprise as Percy spoke of Luke and Ethan and how they felt unloved by their parents. He asked that everyone be welcome at camp. That Hades shouldn't be excluded. And most importantly, that all demigods be claimed by their Olympian parent.

Athena caught Annabeth's eye and looked at her daughter in surprise. Annabeth felt compelled to look back and found herself giving a little smile for Percy which her mother saw and noted.

When Percy finished, every god except for one stared at him in horror. Only the wisest and the most knowledgeable spoke during the silence, much to Annabeth's surprise.

"He is correct. We have been wrong to neglect our children. Much of Kronos' army was made up of our children due to our mistake. The boy is right. We must make sure this doesn't happen again."

The room fell silent. Athena held her head up high as Zeus looked at his daughter.

"Very well, Percy Jackson, your gift is so."

* * *

The lake water was calm as Percy dived in. It was an amazing feeling as though it was washing away the feeling of war. He held his breath and dived deeper. The water was warmish and easy to control. He stayed for a while, just treading water until a rock fell beside him slowly as it hit the water. After a second another fell in exactly the same place. Through the water, he could make out a figure on the surface. He put his arms up and raised himself up.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

Her voice was amused as she sat with both her knees up. She had another rock in her hand but instead of throwing it, she skimmed it across the water.

"Can we stop it with the Seaweed Brain all ready?" He asked, still treading water.

"You're just annoyed you couldn't think of a nickname for me." She dismissed his comment.

He climbed up beside her and laughed. But then his face went serious, like he'd been thinking of something a lot.

"Listen Annabeth, at the River Styx, Nico said I had to imagine something that would anchor me to mortal life and well, when he said that, I mean, it... Stop laughing!"

Annabeth, who was clearly smiling, shook her head.

"You're so not making this easy." He protested and a little voice in her head told her 'go for it, what the hell!'.

She reached over and placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"I am never going to make this easy on you. Deal with it." She smirked and pressed her lips against his. His desire overcame his surprise and he willingly replied. They weren't madly making out, it was much more passionate and it was the first kiss either of them had that made them want another. He reached over for her neck and held it with his hand delicately as though it would break if he held it too hard. Together, they broke away to catch their breath.

"You were saying?" She asked as he stared at her in amazement.

"I was?"He asked and Annabeth gave a little laugh.

"Yes. Something about an anchor? Something about being anchored to mortal life?"She gave a questioning look which he turned his head to the side to.

"Come on, tell me." She asked.

"Fine. If you promise not to use some big genius words to embarrass me more, I'll tell you, okay?"

She nodded and waited eagerly.

"We'll, I had to imagine, you know and it came out as, as me in a canoe, well I fell out of a canoe and... you, well, crap, this sucks, em, you were there and you pulled me back in." He stared at the ground awkwardly and when he looked up Annabeth looked mischievous.

"So, let me get this straight..."

"Oh here we go..."

"No, listen. You had to imagine something that would anchor you to mortal life and you pictured me?"

"And a canoe. Come to think of it, it was mostly the canoe."

"Me, pulling you back in?"

"It was the canoe, Annabeth."

"I don't think it was."

"I do. It was a nice canoe."

"I think you're lying, Percy. "

"Nope. I might ask for a canoe for my birthday."

"And I might just go to my cabin and get my Collins dictionary. Remember our little conversation? Or perhaps the library is open. I think I'll go look." She stood up and walked three steps before he called her back.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

His face turned serious. But then it turned mischievous.

"I'll say it if you do."

Her face turned inquisitive.

"Say what?"

His walked closer to her, slowly. She waited for him to answer. His answer was straight-forward and he stared whole-heartedly at her when he said it, inches away from her.

"I love you."

Her expression was perfect. She didn't smile. She only moved closer.

"I love you."

They both moved forward. Annabeth leaned in but Percy didn't. Instead he looked at her and smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Annabeth, mistaking his gesture for a hug, wrapped hers around his neck and placed her head against his chest. Percy instead, moved forward again and picked up her legs so that he was holding her, bridal-style.

"You're all wet!" She complained but didn't move.

"That'll make two of us." He replied and turned.

"Percy, what are you... PERCY! PUT ME DOWN NOW! DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU FRICKIN' DARE!" She shrieked as Percy walked towards the bridge leading towards the middle of the lake.

He laughed and stood at the edge. Annabeth made another desperate attempt but failed. She shouted again.

"YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"You love a Seaweed Brain!" He laughed and jumped in to the lake with Annabeth still shouting curses at him. Instead of emerging straight away, he created a bubble and kissed her again. She gave a small pout but then kissed him back with so much passion; she couldn't remember what the square root of 1,560 was. But at that moment she didn't care.

For the first time in the daughter of Athena's life, knowledge was not the most important thing in her life. He was.


End file.
